


Some Call It Karma

by Master_Langdon



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: 'God fucking damnit!' Lawrence shouted angrily when he realized where he was. Around his remaining ankle, he felt something familiar: cold metal. When he shook said ankle, he heard an equally familiar ringing of chains. He cursed under his breath as he attempted to get up, only to be confronted with the fact that his prosthesis had been taken away from him. 'Great', he muttered as he sat back down. He buried his face in his hands to not see his environment, despite the fact that he couldn't see anything anyway.He sat like that for several more minutes as he tried to comprehend what happened in the last few hours. He remembered going out to grab some groceries. He parked his car as close to the supermarket's entrance as possible to avoid any kind of confrontation. He had just opened up the trunk of the car to dump his groceries in, and he bent over to shove aside some other stuff. Then, he felt something in his neck. He remembered shouting at a masked man to let him go. He remembered calling for help when he felt himself going limp. He tried to kick the other man, but he got no response; he just got laid gracefully on the ground. And yet Lawrence knew perfectly who the other man was.
Relationships: Lawrence Gordon/Mark Hoffman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Some Call It Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence finds himself back in the bathroom, but not as the abductor. He decides to go with his abductor's plans to make his life in captivity as easy as possible. But he finds that it is not easy at all.

'God fucking damnit!' Lawrence shouted angrily when he realized where he was. Around his remaining ankle, he felt something familiar: cold metal. When he shook said ankle, he heard an equally familiar ringing of chains. He cursed under his breath as he attempted to get up, only to be confronted with the fact that his prosthesis had been taken away from him. 'Great', he muttered as he sat back down. He buried his face in his hands to not see his environment, despite the fact that he couldn't see anything anyway.

He sat like that for several more minutes as he tried to comprehend what happened in the last few hours. He remembered going out to grab some groceries. He parked his car as close to the supermarket's entrance as possible to avoid any kind of confrontation. He had just opened up the trunk of the car to dump his groceries in, and he bent over to shove aside some other stuff. Then, he felt something in his neck. He remembered shouting at a masked man to let him go. He remembered calling for help when he felt himself going limp. He tried to kick the other man, but he got no response; he just got laid gracefully on the ground. And yet Lawrence knew perfectly who the other man was.

And now he was back where the entire story had started: in that fucking dirty bathroom. But this time, he wasn't entirely innocent. He had committed many murders outside this bathroom, and he had abused a man inside this bathroom for over twelve years. For those crimes, he would be made to pay.

But it would be two more hours before anyone came to check on him. Lawrence spent the first period of time with his back pressed against the wall, face in his hands. After about half an hour, he decided to turn on the lights. The darkness exercised a certain pressure upon him. He felt like he was being watched and it made him extremely uncomfortable.

Putting on the light was an issue. He could barely stand, and he had to lean over to the light switch to reach it. The sound of the lights snapping on was accompanied by Lawrence falling to the floor and more swearing. Lawrence spent the remaining ninety minutes lying on his back and humming random tunes.

Mark slid open the heavy door, he was greeted by an unpleasant surprise. The corridors through which he had found his way to the bathroom were dark as night, whereas the bathroom bathed in bright light.

'You have found the light switch, I see', Mark said when he had gotten used to the light.

'I don't like being jumpscared', Lawrence offered as an explanation. 'I know that you wanted to surprise me by appearing "out of the blue" and scaring the living shit out of me.'

'That wasn't my intention at all', Mark assured him as he passed the room's threshold. He crouched before Lawrence. 'I have something for you.'

'What?' Lawrence snarled in reply. 'What is it you intend to dump on me now?'

Mark reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. Out came a damaged, partially crumpled paper. It was already worn at the folds, despite the relative newness of the paper. A strange calmness graced Mark's facial features as he passed the paper on to Lawrence.

'You're serious?' Lawrence groaned when he saw what had been written on the paper: rules.

_List Of Rules by Lord Hoffman_

_1\. Larry will treat his Owner with the utmost respect._

_2\. Larry will address his Owner with "Lord Hoffman"._

_3\. Larry will refer to himself with "this boy", "this slut", "Your property" or other third person things._

_4\. Larry understands that he is not a person. He is whatever his Owner wants him to be._

_5\. Larry will offer himself willingly to his Owner, be it for sexual or other gratification._

_6\. Larry will not make eye contact with his Owner. To do so would imply that he needed something._

_7\. Larry will give thanks for all he is given, for these are privileges. This includes punishments._

'What makes you think that I would call you "Lord Hoffman"?' Lawrence snarled when he had read the entire thing.

'This', Mark said. A second later, Lawrence lay sprawled out on the cold tiles, blood gushing from his nose. 'Out of the two of us, I am stronger. You were doing fine when under John's control, but without him, you are weak, useless. He was your brain, you were his marionette, "Dr. Gordon".'

'Fuck you', Lawrence hissed as he straightened up. 'I am nobody's marionette.' With his right hand, he pinched his nose shut. 'You didn't have to do that', he muttered as he adjusted his shirt.

'Apparently, I will have to do more than that', Mark retorted with a snort.

'I am not calling you "Lord", "Master" or anything along that line', Lawrence promised him.

'I wouldn't be too sure of that', Mark replied softly before standing straight. He kicked Lawrence in the stomach swiftly before turning and leaving. He had already turned off the lights when he heard a small voice.

'Can you do me a favor?' Lawrence whispered. 'Bring me a pen and paper so I can inform my wife and daughter that I am alright.'

'Maybe, if you ask nicely.' With an expectational look on his face, he turned the lights back on. Was Lawrence willing to let his pride go already in favor of his loved ones?

Tears of humiliation burned in Lawrence's eyes as he fought to get the words across his lips. 'Will you please bring me writing implements, Lord Hoffman?'

'Hm... Maybe tomorrow.' Mark smirked when he saw Lawrence's discomfort.

'Please, Lord Hoffman. Bring... your property... some writing implements.' Lawrence didn't dare meet Mark's eyes out of fear what the man's smug expression would awaken in him. He just stared emptily at Hoffman's shoes.

'Yes, I will', was the last thing Mark said before turning off the lights a second time and disappearing into the dark hallway.

Lawrence sat down once more with his back against the wall. He wondered whether it was day or night, and whether or not his wife and daughter had started to search for him. He knew that they had to be searching for him already. Why wouldn't they?

He spent the rest of the night thinking about Alison and Diana, and he worried about what would become of them, should he never return to them. Would Alison forget him and continue on with her life as if he had never existed, or would she continue to mourn her late husband? He decided that he deserved to be forgotten after all of the dangers he had allowed them to endure.

When the night was over, Mark came back. With the requested writing implements. Lawrence took them and began to write immediately, but Mark didn't want to wait to have his way with his victim.

'Aren't you going to thank me for this generous gift?' Mark asked, gesturing to the writing implements.

'Th-Thank you, Lord Hoffman', Lawrence muttered obediently.

'That's a very poor expression of gratitude.' Mark shook his head. 'Come here, Larry.'

'How can I, when you are out of my reach?' Lawrence retorted.

'Don't talk to me like that, or I will have to resort to violence', Mark warned, truthful as he knew how to be. He would actually use violence if need be.

'Oh, excuse me, "Lord Hoffman", but I don't have the capacity to reach you from here.' A sassy smile curled his lips.

Mark groaned before rushing to kick Lawrence in the face, then a second time in the stomach. He relished in the screams Lawrence produced upon being stricken like that.

'Kneel', Mark commanded the second Lawrence sat up. 'Kneel so you can thank me properly', he added seconds later.

It took Lawrence an internal struggle to get himself to kneel up. He knew exactly what he was to do in a few minutes. He was to suck Mark's cock.

'Just get it over with', he snarled.

Mark didn't even bother to reply. Instead, he opened up his leather belt before taking it out of his trousers entirely. He held the belt in his hand as he undid his trousers.

'Is that to ensure yourself that I will do as you ask?' Lawrence looked up at his abductor with disbelief evident in his eyes. 'I don't think I need anything more than a fucking foot in my face.'

'Take it in', Mark said as he took out his rockhard cock. 'Open up for Lord Hoffman.'

He drew a deep breath in, and, with closed eyes, he closed his lips around Mark's cock. A shudder ran down his spine when he tasted the precum gathered on the head.

Mark enjoyed it from the first second Lawrence's lips made contact with his cock. He placed his hands on Lawrence's blond hair to guide him further down. He couldn't wait to push his cock into Lawrence's tight, virgin asshole.

'Yes... Oh, God...'

Tears of humiliation burned in Lawrence's eyes as he pleasured his former submissive. This was not how he had imagined his late fifties. He choked as Mark forced his cock deeper and deeper into his throat.

Unlike Lawrence, Mark possessed the ability to abstain from taking whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. He managed to pull out before he came, which was harder than he had expected it to be.

'Good boy', Mark said, patting Lawrence's head. 'Now on all fours.'

'Are you going to defile me?' Lawrence asked softly. He didn't actually want to hear any form of an answer, he just couldn't bear the awkward silence that pressed upon his shoulders. The only sound that broke the silence, was Mark's moaning - and the double row of lamps overhead.

'Yes, if that is what you want to call it.'

Mark pushed down Lawrence's trousers. He caressed Lawrence's buttocks. A smile curled his lips as he thought of all the things he could do to those perfect buttocks. He could tear away that man's skin by whipping his ass with his belt. Maybe he could just bruise the man's ass with countless slaps.

'I'm going to have so much fun, ravaging your little asshole.' He laughed at his own words. He was quite sure that he was going to be jerking off to this particular situation that evening, alone in his bed. He knew for a fact that Lawrence was terrified, and it made the situation all the more amusing. He had been at Lawrence's mercy for over twelve years, shivering beneath him all the while, and now he was the one beating Lawrence down. It was time to put the filthy bitch in his place.

Lawrence wanted to make some remark about how Mark was never going to get away with what he was doing, but he knew that it would be of no use and that Mark would get his way no matter how much he struggled.

Lawrence didn't get any more time to think. He felt the tip of a poorly lubed cock against his entrance.

'Some call it karma, I call it justice', Mark muttered as he smiled down at Lawrence.

A scream was torn from his throat when Mark took his anal virginity.


End file.
